Iolaus' persistent attacker
by VioletRox
Summary: Set before Iolaus dies.After being separatud from Hercules, Iolaus is ambushed and nearly killed but is saved by a mysterious young girl. And a whole new adventure unfolds as they try to find Iolaus' attacker and stop him before it's too late(No romance).
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

This is my first Hercules story, so please be nice.

* * *

Summary:

Set before Iolaus dies.

After being separatud from Hercules, Iolaus is ambushed and nearly killed but is saved by a mysterious young girl. (No romance between them though.)

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Iolaus made his way towards the wood and away from the place he and Hercules were staying after being permitted to take a walk in the woods. Hercules had been rather cautious lately since there had been quite a few anonamous attacks, centered on Iolaus, and he didn't want his best friend killed. But obviously, someone else did, and he had sworn to himself that he would find out who. Soon.

'He must be overacting.' Iolaus said to himself. 'It's probably because I was the closest or easiest target at the time...'

His chain of thought was suddenly interrupted as dark forms began emerging from behind bushes and trees.

'Great. It's them again.'

10 minutes later, out of 50 men, there were only 3 men left. But Iolaus was beginning to tire having fought non-stop for 10 minutes and was beginning to get sloppy. He kicked and stabbed and then there were 2 men left. One of the men attacked him, but he was a little stronger than the others, and a tired Iolaus became so pre-occupied with him that he didn't notice the other remainder, who used the hilt of it's sword to hit Iolaus in the head. He fell to the floor dizzy, and looked up with blurry vision to see sword raised above him, ready to finish him off. The man brought the sword down, but stopped halfway and stood stunned for a moment, and then fell to the floor, dead. The other also fell, and both had an arrow each in their chests. Iolaus lay there confused and began slipping away into unconsiousness. The last thing he saw was a figure he couldn't quite make out looking down at him, and then blackness.

* * *

"Wake up, sleepy head." came an unknown voice. Iolaus slowly opened his eyes to see a group of boys and 1 girl staring down at him. He sat upright, but fell back down again as he felt a piercing pain in his head.

"Woah, steady there. You got quite a bump on the head." the girl said. The boys all leaned in to try and get a look at the bump.

"Hey, hey. Give the man some space. Go on. Go do something productive with yourselves." she said to the boys.

"I agree. We need some help gathering wood and food in the forest, unless you want to go hungry tonight." a man said coming up from behind the group. The boys groaned and slumped into the woods to hunt and collect. The girl nodded to him in thanks and turned back to Iolaus.

"I think you can sit up now. Just don't go so fast." she said to him and he slowly made his way up into a sitting position.

"That's it. Now, have you lost your memory, anything like that?" she asked. Iolaus shook his head.

"Have you forgotten how to talk?" she asked again.

"No." he replied.

"Okay then." she said simply.

"My turn to question. Who are you? Where am I? and what happened?" he asked.

"Well at least I know for sure you remember how to talk. Well, I'm Fern. You are in my tribes temporary camp site. And if you mean before you blacked out, I shot them with arrows before they killed you. Anymore questions?" she replied. Iolaus pondered for a moment and then shook his head.

"Good. What were you doing out there anyway?" Fern questioned.

"I was just taking a stroll, when for the 5th time in 3 days, those weirdos came out of nowhere and attacked me." Iolaus explained.

"What happened the other 4 times?" Fern asked.

"I was with my partner, Hercules." Iolaus answered. Her eyes widened.

"So are you're Iolaus?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You have to come with me. Quickly." she said, obviously disturbed by something. "Hey, bro. Get over here!" she yelled and a boy who looked similar to her ran over and she whispered something in his ear. He turned to look at Iolaus, with the same expression Fern had given him earlier.

"You're not safe out here." he whispered, and they led him into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Where are we?" Iolaus asked, looking around the cave.

"The only place on the forest your attackers don't know about." Fern stated.

"You'll be safe here." her brother added.

"And you are...?" Iolaus questioned.

"I am Ferlan. Ferns brother." he replied.

"Oh okay. Nice to meet you, Ferlan." Iolaus said.

"Likewise." Ferlan said.

"We need to get you back to your friend. But it's not safe in the woods for you at the moment. If you tell me where he is, I could go get him." Fern suggested. Iolaus nodded and explained Hercules' location.

"Okay. I'll be back as soon as possible. Ferlan, you better stay here with Iolaus." she said to her brother. He nodded.

"Take care." he said.

"I will. You too." she replied, and ran out of the cave and into the forest.

* * *

'What am I doing?' Iolaus thought to himself. 'I've just revealed the whereabouts of my partner to people I hardly know! What if they're on my attackers side? This could all be a show!' Iolaus panicked for a moment, then shook the thought away. 'No. They're trying to help me and they already saved my life!' he argued. 

"You should try and get some sleep." Ferlan said suddenly, making Iolaus jump.

"Yeah, okay." he replied and laid out a bed roll Ferlan gave him. He lay down on it and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Iolaus. Hey, Iolaus! Wake up buddy! It's me!" a voice said and a large hand began to shake him. He rolled onto his back and looked up to see Hercules smiling down at him. 

"Herc! Boy, am I glad to see you!" Iolaus exclaimed and jumped to his feet. He looked over to the other side of the cave to see Fern and Ferlan cross legged on the floor, discussing something.

"Me too. Are you okay? Fern explained what happened. Where's the bump?" Hercules asked.

"I'm fine. Will you poke it if I tell you?" Iolaus replied.

"What? No! Why would I poke it and when have I ever poked one of your bruises?" Hercules answered.

"I have no idea. I don't really want to show you. I'm afraid I'll poke it myself, to be honest." Iolaus laughed, and Hercules joined in.

Fern stood and cleared her throat. "I hate to break it to you, but Iolaus still isn't safe here."

"Now you're here, it should be safe to go out and find a safer place for you 2 to stay." Ferlan informed.

"But first, we need to go back to our camp site." Fern said.

"Okay." Iolaus said. Hercules on the other hand wasn't so sure. He didn't want to stay in the forest for too long if it meant endangering Iolaus for even 1 minute more than necessary.

As if he had read his thoughts, Iolaus said: "Don't worry, Herc. It'll only be a minute."

Hercules nodded reluctantly.

"Good. Let's go then."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow both of you to go. We need you here." the tribe's chief said.

"But we heve to go!" Ferlan argued.

"They need our help!" Fern added.

"So do we! Don't you think our tribe has more priority over 2 strangers you saved? What if we're attacked? If we lost the fight, how would you live with the fact that it was your fault?" the chief questioned.

"You're right." Fern sighed.

"Fine, I'll stay. Fern can go." Ferlan announced.

"Are you sure?" Fern asked. Ferlan nodded.

"Then it's settled." the chief finished and when to spread the word.

"Thanks, bro. I'll miss you." Fern said.

"No problem, sis. I'll miss you too. but you'll be back soon right?"

Fern hesitated. "Course I will."

"It's going to be sooooo boring without you here." Ferlan groaned.

"I have an idea. Go pester the chief. It always cheered you up when we were small." Fern said with a mischievious grin.

"Good idea." he replied, returning the grin.

"Goodbye then." Fern said

"Bye." he replied.

She gave a quick wave to the group of children coming to say goodbye, and then led Iolaus and Hercules into the forest.

* * *

Fern. Iolaus and Hercules finally emerged from the forest and Hercules led the rest of the way to his and Iolaus' place of temporary residence.

"We're just stopping to collect our stuff." Hercules explained.

"Okay. I'll wait outside." Fern replied.

"Good." Hercules said.

"What?" Fern questioned.

"Oh...um...I meant...good...you can gaurd outside... you know." Hercules ammended. She nodded slowly with narrowed suspicious eyes.

He let out a nervous giggle and dragged Iolaus inside.

* * *

"What was that?" Iolaus demanded.

"Are you sure we should trust her?" Hercules asked.

"She saved my life, Herc!"

"I know, but how did she know you were in trouble?"

"She lives in the forest, she must've heard whilst hunting or somthing."

"I'm not sure..."

"Look out of that window ,Herc." Iolaus instructed. Hercules peeked out. Fern had her bow out and was constantly moving around the small lodge pointing her bow away from the house. Every now and then, jerking quickly to a certain spot and then turning back to her roter.

"I guess you're right." Hercules sighed.

"Why do you think she's being so cautious?" Iolaus asked.

"Past experience?" Hercules suggested.

"Probably. Since she did know that whoever's trying to kill me didn't know about the cave." Iolaus said.

"You seem to have alot of stuff for a couple of travelling heroes." Fern said from the doorway, staring at them with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

"Um...yeah." Hercules said. "I'll go get the...stuff." he said and ran into his room, then Iolaus'.

"Um...Fern?" Iolaus said.

"Uh-huh."

"How do you know about this guy who's trying to kill me?"

"I don't actually think he's trying to kill you. His minions get a little carried away. Well at least, that's what happened to my father."

"What do you mean?"

"The guy who's stalking you, he went after my dad 12 years ago, when I was just 4 and my bro was 5. He wanted to kidnap him for some reason, but his minions ended up killing him instead. I guess that's what's happening to you now."

"Finished!" Hercules said coming through with 2 bags and handed 1 to Iolaus.

"Aren't you taking anything anything?" he asked Fern.

"Nah. As long as I've got my bow, I'm fine." she replied. "Can we go now?" she asked. they nodded, and they left.

* * *

"Now, the guy I think is stalking Iolaus is in a secret location. I know how to get there, but not the name. I know you don't trust me, but Iolaus' life or freedom may depend on it. I'll go on ahead a bit so you can talk behind my back. Just don't get lost." Fern announced, and half jogged ahead a few metres before they could say anything.

"So, did you get anything out of her?" Hercules asked.

"Yep." Iolaus replied and explained what she had told him.

"Poor kid. I guess she doesn't want it to happen again." Hercules said. Iolaus nodded. Suddenly, there was a yell from ahead.

"Get back!" Fern yelled, running back to them with her bow out. As she go closer, they saw what she was running from. There were 3 giant 3 headed beasts behind her and about 100 soldiers behind and infront of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"What do we do?" Iolaus asked as the 3 began running from the mini army.

"Just keep running." Hercules instructed.

"It won't work. We'll eventually tire and then we won't even have the energy to fight!" Fern argued.

"Lets try the woods." iolaus suggested.

"NO! That's what my father did! Look where that got him!" Fern argued yet again.

"Have you got a better idea?" hercules demanded.

"Fine. We'll run." Fern concluded.

* * *

As they ran, memories from the past began appearing in Fern's head. The events of 12 years ago. 

_**' "This way!" her father called as they ran from the troops and led Fern and Ferlan into the woods. They ran further and further into the woods, but suddenly, soldiers began appearing from behind bushes and trees. They tried to go backwards, but they were surrounded. He pulled out his sword, and his 2 children took out their bow and dagger. The men charged, but dodged around the children. They attacked their father and after only a few blows, he fell. A horrified scream rang through the air which could be heard for miles round as the eyes of a little 4 year old girl fell on the dead body of her father. The soldiers returned into the woods as the brother and sister clung to each other sobbing. '**_

Fern stopped as the memory finished and turned round to face the on coming threat. Her eyes burnt with an anger that had built up for 12 years.

"I'm not letting you do it again." she said and stood there with her bow raised and pointed ahead.

* * *

After running for an extra 20 metres, Iolaus and Hercules noticed Fern was no longer running with them. They turned back to see 1 and a half out of the 3 lines infront of the beasts left running at them, as the other 1 and a half were on the floor dead or dying from multiple arrow wounds. But to their dismay, there were still 3 giant creatures and 4 and a half lines of men left. The lines of men stopped decreasing as arrows began flying through the air at the 3 headed creatures. The smallest one began to stumble and finally fell, but not quite dead. 

"She's handling this pretty well." Iolaus announced slightly amused, but that amusement quickly turned to horror as the larrgest became enraged and charged past the remaining half line of soldiers and stuck a clawed toe through Fern. It put it's foot down, with Fern still on one of it's toes, and trapped her arms down with it's other toes. She yelled out in pain as the beast began to move it's toe round in her stomach.

"Fern!" Iolaus cried and ran to aid her, closely followed by Hercules.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fern yelled out again as the monster began putting more wait on it's foot. The creature looked down at her as if enjoying her pain. Suddenly, it cried out aswell and quickly withdrew it's foot from Fern. She grinned weakly up at the giant creature and she slowly lifted the dagger she had used to injure it to show the wailing creature, before passing out.

* * *

Hercules and Iolaus stopped momentarily confused as they saw the creature pull back it's claw from Fern's body, and Iolaus grinned as he saw the dagger raised in Fern's hand obviously to taunt it, but began running again as he saw her arm go limp.

'Hang in there, Fern.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

By the time Hercules and Iolaus had reached her, the beast had already recovered and began bringing it's foot down again. But this time, it's foot hit the cold hard floor. Iolaus had rolled underneath and taken Fern with him. When they had rolled out of danger, he quickly dragged her to the side and she woke up.

"Surprised him didn't I?" she said with a weak grin.

"Actually, from the view I got..." Iolaus began.

"Please! To much detail!" she stopped him. He grinned down at her. She grinned back, but it slowly began to fade and her eyes began to close.

"Fern, no! You have to stay awake!" he yelled, trying his hardest not to cry. He had only known her for a few days, but she had saved his life and risked and maybe even have sacrificed hers for him.

"Your brother and tribe need you!" he reasoned.

"How do you manage to talk so much?" she asked.

"Is it keeping you awake?"

"Yes it is! Can't you just let me die in peace?" she begged and her answer was a loud roar from the beast Hercules was fighting.

"KEEP IT DOWN! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO DIE HERE!" she yelled. Iolaus saw that Hecules was struggling, but he didn't want to leave Fern as it would allow her to slip away.

'Aaargh! What am I meant to do?' he thought.

"Herc! Start running!" he yelled and picked Fern up and ran over to him.

"Could you take her?" he asked. Hercules nodded and took her. They continued running for ages. Iolaus kept turning back to see how far ahead they were. He was relieved to see that the army were tiring faster than he and Herc were.

"We can't keep this up for ever." Hercules stated.

"I know." Iolaus replied and looked at his friend in despair. Suddenly, 3 horses ran up to them, one with a rider. Ferlan. He levelled with them and took his sister from Hercules. He made the other 2 horses stop and Hercules and Iolaus mounted them. They began riding again and in a few minutes, they had already riden out of the view of the mini army.

* * *

After about an hour of the fastest riding they had ever done, they could all say that they were safely out of reach of the army.

"Hercules, Iolaus. There is a small village about a day ahead. I must go ahead. I travel faster alone, and I don't know how much longer Fern can hang on." Ferlan informed, looking sadly down at his sister. Hercules and Iolaus nodded in agreement.

"Just keep going straight. Travel safely." Ferlan said, and without another word he shot down the road.

* * *

Luckily, on the journey, neither Ferlan and Fern nor Hercules and Iolaus had encountered any threats. So a day later Iolaus and Hercules arrived at the small village. Ferlan was waiting, half asleep, for them at the entrance.

"You made it!" Ferlan exclaimed.

"Yap. How's Fern?" Iolaus asked.

"The healer said she _should_ live." Ferlan informed.

"Can we see her?" Iolaus asked.

"If you want." Ferlan replied and led them to the small building where Fern was resting. They entered to see her lying completely still.

"She passed out about 5 minutes after I left you. Hasn't woken up since." Ferlan told them.

"Excuse me. Who are you?" a man said coming into through another door in the house.

"I'm her brother and these are friends." Ferlan replied.

"I'm sorry, but no visitors." the man said.

"And who are you?" Iolaus snapped.

"I'm the healer." he replied calmly.

"Oh." Iolaus said.

"Now please leave." the healer commanded.  
"Why?" a weak voice said from behind him. They all turned round to see Fern propped up on her elbows staring at them with a small grin.

"FERN!" Ferlan exclaimed and ran to his sister. He was about to give her a big hug but she stopped him.

"Sorry. bro. No touchy. Unless you want to stain your lovely shirt." she said.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." he replied.

". That's okay. Oh,hello. I see you didn't have another encounter with our little friends then?" she said turning to Iolaus and Hercules.

"Nope. You?" Iolaus asked.

"I wouldn't know." she replied.

"Oh yeah. Are you feeling better?" Iolaus questioned.

"Yeah. I should be better..." she began, but was cut off.

"By next week." the healer finished.

"NEXT WEEK! ARE YOU CRAZY! I CAN'T STAY IN HERE FOR A WEEK!" she yelled. "I'LL DIE OF BOREDOME!"

"Sorry, but you have to." the healer said matter-of-factly and left. She collapsed at the thought of being kept in that small room for another week.

"Stupid...stuck up little...thinks he knows everything...deserves to have a trumpet shoved up his...i'll prove him wrong..." she grumbled into her pillow.

"You'll survive." Iolaus said and patted her on the head.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:**_

Hercules and Iolaus had agrred to wait until Fern was better. 5 days they had arrived, Ferlan stood in the garden of the building Fern was being treated. Suddnely, he was tackled to the ground. He and his attacker rolled over a few times, but he ended up on top. He looked down to see he was ontop of his sister, who was grinning up at him.

"YOU'RE OKAY! In that case..." he said, and began tickling her.

"Hey!" she yelled and couldn't say anything else. The loud sounds of laughter caught Iolaus and Hercules' attention and they entered the garden.

"We... giggle ...have... giggle ...company." Fern informed between. Ferlan stopped and looked round at Iolaus and Hercules.

"So I take it you're better." Hercules said.

"Yap. Proved that healer wrong. Ha." Fern said standing up, with the help of her brother, with a proud look on her face and her arms raised in the air in triumph.

"I guess we can set off then." Hercules said and left. Iolaus went over and patted her on the back.

"Glad you're okay." he said with a smile, but stopped as he saw her wince.

"You are sure you're okay right?" he asked worriedly. "We can wait you know."

"No. It's okay. I'm fine." she replied quickly and straightened herself again.

"If you say so." Iolaus shrugged and followed after Hercules. She turned round to see her brother looking at her with a raised eyebrow and his arms crossed.

"Where you pretending to be okay when we wrestled?" he asked.

"NO! Don't worry! I'm fine." she said. Ferlan sighed.

"Fine." he said and followed after Iolaus. As soon as he was safely away, she bent over a clutched her wound in pain.

'I don't know how much longer I can keep this up.' she said to herself. She straightened up again and followed suit.

* * *

After packing their stuff and squeezing their way past the healer, who still wasn't convinced Fern was better, they set out again but this time on horse back.

"Hopefully, we won't be ambushed by weird 3 headed monsters this time." Fern said clutching her stomach.

"Well don't go running up to them and firing arrows at them next time." Hercules said.

"Hey! I didn't know it was gonna have a cow and charge!" she yelled in defense.

"You could've dodged." Iolaus piped in.

"I know. I was just frozen to the spot." she confessed.

"I guess you're loosing your edge, Sis." Ferlan joked.

"Maybe..." she muttered and looked down sadly.

"Hey! C'mon, Sis! I was only kidding." Ferlan said. She just looked at him with the same sad expression.

"So...What's it like having a smelly toe shoved through your stomach?" Iolaus asked trying to cheer her up. She looked up at him and grinned slightly.

"It bloody hurt." she replied.

"Really? I would've thought it felt like a butterfly landing." Iolaus said in fake surprise.

"A bloody big butterfly!" she told him.


End file.
